The prior arts have disclosed numerous copolymers comprising polyamide blocks and polyether blocks and numerous uses of these copolymers. Antioxidants and UV inhibitors are mentioned in these prior arts. The document JP-61-289119-A1 discloses PEBA compositions additivated with one or more additives for improving the light and heat stability, it being possible for the light stabilizer to be hindered amine compounds.